<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentiments by Carriwitchets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882735">Sentiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriwitchets/pseuds/Carriwitchets'>Carriwitchets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriwitchets/pseuds/Carriwitchets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Fire Emblem pairings and sentimental ficlets, starring characters of every shape and size.</p><p>Chapter One: Ninian might enjoy Roy's birthday even more than Roy himself does.<br/>Chapter Two: Severa and Lucina certainly had something special--but why had it been simpler during the war?<br/>Chapter Three: Expecting bundles of joy with Nino is a lot more frightening when Jaffar is still trying to adjust to being a normal human being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Jaffar/Nino (Fire Emblem), Lucina/Serena | Severa, Ninian &amp; Roy (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday Mischief - Eliwood & Ninian & Roy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in Pherae was, for the most part, peaceful. It wasn't as peaceful as her home had been before, no, but that peace had been what had tempted Ninan and her brother to ever venture outside of that safety. With that in mind...perhaps it was better that they did not have <em>too</em> much peace. So Pherae was perfect. Peaceful, but not too much so--especially, Ninian reflected with warm ruefulness, on a day like today. She could hear the tell-tale clatter of eager feet on the floor, and then the door burst open as Roy (six, eager, free from his lessons) burst into the room.<br/><br/>"Mother! Guess what today is, Mother!" Roy exclaimed cheerfully, with the joy that could only come from a child turning a day older and enjoying a day just for them, flinging himself at his mother.<br/><br/>There was a clearing of a throat behind him, stern, and Ninian had to cover her amused smile with one delicate hand when Roy straightened immediately at the urging of his tutor, offering up the proper, "Good day, Mother" from half-remembered lessons of etiquette.<br/><br/>Though he immediately flung himself right back into her waiting arms, much to the exasperation of his tutor, and Ninian found that in truth? She was glad for it. Roy's indomitable spirit truly couldn't be tamed...not even by the lessons he was supposed to be following.<br/><br/>She thanked the tutor politely and dismissed him, leaving her with only her son--even at only six (seven now, she supposed), he was too big for her to properly pick up, delicate as her constitution had grown. But Roy never really seemed to mind; instead, he grabbed for her hand with an inherent gentleness that she was grateful to see in him, tugging her towards the door.<br/><br/>"Mother, can we go to the gardens? There's something I want to show you!"<br/><br/>Ninian tilted her head mildly at that, eyebrow arching. "I don't mind, but... wouldn't you rather go see how the preparations for your birthday celebration are progressing?"<br/><br/>"Well...yes, but later!" Roy responded, brow furrowed and lips pursed, the very picture of concentration--as much as someone as young as him could be. "I have to show you this first!"<br/><br/>So Ninian surrendered gracefully to the energy of her son, following along with him as he led her through the halls and to the garden. The sunshine was warm and bright, and she took a deep breath as they approached the flowers that made up Castle Pherae's inner garden. It was pleasant to be out here, she recalled--really, hadn't she been spending far too much time indoors lately...?<br/><br/>"Look, mother! See!" Roy had tugged her over to a small plot of earth, and within that plot...there was a small, blue flower. It seemed to be doing its best to grow, though a little bedraggled and worn--but Roy looked absolutely proud, and when she tilted her head a little curiously, he continued impatiently, "Miss Rebecca gave me the seeds for this flower and said that when it was all grown, I had to show it to you!"<br/><br/>Looking again at it, Ninian could see just why Rebecca would say something like that; the seafoam color, the hint of red to the flower's center...no matter how she looked at it, the flower reminded her of Nils. Slowly, her expression eased, a small smile growing on her face. Truly...she had such wonderful friends.<br/><br/>And, she thought, looking at the triumph on Roy's face, she had a wonderful son as well.<br/><br/>"Thank you, Roy. It's lovely," Ninian finally responded, reaching out to gently run her hand over the strands of Roy's hair, expression content. Roy, task done, was now distracted by the bustle inside the halls not far from them, with a typical child's exuberance, and Ninian hummed thoughtfully, offering up, "Would you like to see if they've finished the cake?"<br/><br/>Immediately, Roy brightened. "Can we?"<br/><br/>Ninian nodded, smile widening. "But you mustn't tell your father that we took a sneak peek, all right?"<br/><br/>Further thrilled by the mission that had been entrusted to him, Roy nodded fiercely, and then he hurried onwards, tugging his mother's hand along with him as they went, and Ninian never truly felt as free as she did in that moment.<br/><br/>(Eliwood looked askance at the both of them when the cake came out and it was made clear that two of the frosting decorations had been snagged right from the top before the presentation.<br/><br/>Ninian and Roy met his eyes with equal expressions of innocence.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Companionship - Severa/Lucina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things were almost simpler during the war.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That there was a war on had never been enough to stop passion--if anything, it only made passion all the more potent--and Severa had not once felt guilty for what she had with Lucina. The other children, the small group they had, had always understood in the future--they'd understood that they found comfort in each other, that what Severa and Lucina had was special, but also that it never would take away from what Lucina felt for all of them, her comrades and her friends.</p>
<p>So it had always been an open, unspoken secret, that Severa and Lucina had something approaching but maybe not quite love, but certainly passion and warmth and closeness, and that was all that Severa really needed.</p>
<p>When they jumped back in time, things were much the same; a war was on here, after all, too, and that Severa and Lucina often stole away into each other's tents, often woke up tangled up together, went unnoticed by each of the adults. They were well-meaning, after all, but utterly clueless, wrapped up in their own affairs and relationships, something Severa would disparage and Lucina would gently soothe, while being torn in her own heart as to how she felt about the fact that her father had not once noticed her clear adoration.</p>
<p>Was it a blessing that he never asked, or...?</p>
<p>Either way, neither of them let it distract from their performance on the battlefield, and that was all that really mattered. Lucina led the second generation with firm but kind certainty, and they rallied around her, even if it was Robin who called the ultimate shots--it was still Lucina they looked to, just as they had for all of those years holding out against a future that was all too cruel.</p>
<p>So the status quo persisted, until against all odds they were victorious, until all was conquered and everything was defeated, until there was peace, the word almost too soft and precious to be spoken, a word they all feared to say lest it somehow escaped them--</p>
<p>But nonetheless, peace remained, and that was when Lucina realized that while war was a terrible, horrible state of affairs, in many ways, it had made everything else very, very simple.</p>
<p>And now those simple things had grown incredibly complicated.</p>
<p>Lucina was the Exalted princess, Chrom's daughter in every form even if she had come from the future, even if her mother had already had her in infant form. She was still someone who the people of Ylisse looked to, both as example and as leader, and though her father had married someone from the army at what almost seemed like random to the advisors and nobility of Ylisse, that had been in the midst of an intense and painful war.</p>
<p>Anything went then, but Lucina wondered, maybe, if things were just a little stricter for her for just that reason--for the reason of people looking to her to be what her father flouted.</p>
<p>It seemed Severa had been having much the same thoughts, which shouldn't have surprised Lucina; Severa had always been attuned to such things, perhaps even more than Lucina. She was always concerned with how they were perceived, with how the court looked at them--with so many things that, in a way, constantly astounded Lucina.</p>
<p>Still... Severa and Lucina both left the topic unspoken, and weeks passed, weeks of etiquette lessons she'd lost with the onset of the Risen, weeks of stolen moments in the dark and kisses embraced in the early hours of the morning, where nobody else noticed.</p>
<p>But of course, even as peace persisted, this state of affairs couldn't; it was with her lips pressed to Lucina's neck, straddling her waist and clothed only from the waist down that Severa paused, and then murmured softly there against the skin, "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"</p>
<p>Nothing could have knocked the mood away more quickly, Lucina paused, fingers slowly slipping from Severa's hair to instead try and fail to cup her cheek; Severa seemed intent on keep her face hidden in the crook of Lucina's neck.</p>
<p>'What do you mean?' Lucina could have asked, but it would've been insincere; they both knew exactly what Severa had meant.</p>
<p>The silence dragged, unbroken in this early hour, so early still that no light filtered through Lucina's window, and when she finally sighed, Severa almost jumped at the noise.</p>
<p>"...Sorry. It was a stupid question. It's just--"</p>
<p>"Severa." Lucina's single word was calm, even as she properly sat up, strong enough still to very easily lift her own weight and Severa's, until she was seated with Severa cradled in her lap.</p>
<p>Still, Severa didn't lift her head--but it was clear she was listening.</p>
<p>There wasn't much, Lucina knew, she could say to resolve this. The truth was that the court had expectations. That for Lucina's own sake, it would likely be best to end this, to move on, to accept that she would likely have to have some sort of political marriage for the sake of Ylisse and her father--</p>
<p>But her heart knew that that was unacceptable.</p>
<p>Severa had been by Lucina's side from the first moment. She'd been there through the sleepless nights of listening for horrifying Risen, guarded by nothing but their wits and a campfire. She'd held Lucina's hand while blood loss made her dizzy, and she'd smiled at Lucina when the return had been true, Severa's own complexion pale. She'd stood by Lucina's side when she made the choice to go back--</p>
<p>And she was here now, warm in Lucina's arms, and that...that was something precious, something Lucina could not give up, not for anything, and she realized then that her heart was entirely made up.</p>
<p>"Severa," Lucina repeated, more softly this time, and then she continued, "Would you agree to be my traveling companion?"</p>
<p>Severa froze...and then finally, she lifted her head, tilting her head and staring at Lucina as if trying to understand.</p>
<p>It was fine. Lucina could explain--Lucina could continue, because Lucina knew then and there, that she knew what was best for her here. Ylisse did not need two Lucinas...but Lucina knew someone who needed her, and her alone.</p>
<p>"I would like to travel, now that peace has been won," she murmured softly, running her fingers up Severa's back in a soothing gesture. "Would you be willing to join me?"</p>
<p>Severa's breath hitched as the enormity of the request struck her and sunk in--and then she leaned in to press their lips together, fierce and warm and certain, and Lucina knew she had her answer.</p>
<p>Their parents would live their own lives, with their own families--with their own Lucina and their own Severa, with their own hopes and dreams. Now that peace had been won, now that their parents and their home were safe... it was time for Lucina to find her own dream--with Severa, most importantly of all, at her side, and without a single moment of shame in that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happiness - Nino/Jaffar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out, expecting bundles of joy becomes much more frightening when you're unused to basic human life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd ridden through the night, buying a horse out of their meager funds when it was a purchase that they would never have considered before, to make it to the small convent that was not far from Castle Ostia. He'd rather not step into the capital city itself, really; Jaffar knew that his face was still known by at least some people who were still hunting the elusive Angel of Death, tempted by the danger and the promise of old rewards.</p>
<p>But nonetheless, he had no choice. In this, he had to work fast, and in this, he had to do everything he could. For Nino's sake. Jaffar wasn't a praying or wishing sort of man, but he almost considered it when he stopped at said convent, mouth opening and closing in the face of clerics who twittered at him, asking him what he needed and what was wrong, and a shrill, familiar voice cut through the susurrus.</p>
<p>"And what is happening here? Go on, out of the way, let me through--" Serra paused, gasping when she realized just who it was she was faced with--</p>
<p>And while there would always be that hint of wariness to her gaze when she looked at him (for she'd known Leila too, and Matthew's hurt was her hurt, though she'd never admit to it in words), she was nonetheless kind (for Serra), when she said, "Why are you here, Jaffar?"</p>
<p>And that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Why was he here, having desperately ridden a horse all the way to the outskirts of Ostia to look for someone familiar?</p>
<p>Raggedly, he managed a murmur of, "Nino--the baby..."</p>
<p>Serra's gaze sharpened. "Is she all right?"</p>
<p>Miserably, entirely out of his depth and desperate for some sort of lifesaver to latch onto, Jaffar nodded. She was fine, Serra managed to drag out of him walking with him out towards his tired horse. Nino had simply said that she felt like it was almost time for the baby to come, and Jaffar should go find someone to help.</p>
<p>Nino had probably meant someone in the next village over, just in case something went wrong.</p>
<p>Jaffar had processed it as "find someone we can trust to take care of Nino", which had brought him all the way here to look for someone like Serra.</p>
<p>Honestly, how had Nino ended up with a guy like this...? Still, Serra wouldn't torment him further; she'd always been a woman of action, and so she simply nodded towards the horse, and, "Very well then. I will grace you with my esteemed company."</p>
<p>And so, with all of the eloquence he always possessed, Jaffar nodded shortly and they were off. In truth? Despite the additional trip, they were there with more than enough time to take care of Nino; Nino had beamed upon seeing Serra, greeting her with the same warmth and cheer she'd always had, and Serra was at least relieved to see that nothing had changed there (despite her close contact with a certain close-lipped fellow she knew).</p>
<p>And Serra, with all of her superior attitude and haughty know-how, had shoved Jaffar right out the door as soon as Nino had properly gone into labor, leaving him staring at nothing but wood blankly, and more lost than he'd ever been his entire life. And he remained there, unmoving, and when Serra finally opened the door hours and hours later, hair mussed but expression warm, she started to see him still there and ultimately just sighed, muttering something to herself before she waved him in.</p>
<p>He was at Nino's side before Serra was finished with the motion, and she smiled up at him, smile tireder than usual, but still nonetheless so warm. And in her arms, there was not one, but two small bundles, and Jaffar had no idea what to do with any of this, but still when she reached up and carefully slotted one child into each of his arms, filled with the trust she'd always had in him...</p>
<p>Jaffar was pretty sure that the emotion in his chest that didn't have a name was some sort of strange happiness he'd never experienced before, one that he would be okay with never experiencing again, even--because he had it in this very moment, something precious and fragile and warm, and when he looked down at Nino, carefully cradling their children in his arms, he opened his mouth and found that, as always, he didn't have the words to even begin to explain himself.</p>
<p>But Nino smiled at him warmly, even mussed up as she was, and yawned softly, "It's okay, Jaffar... I think I know exactly what you mean", and that was more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>